


Serendipity

by keylimepidge



Series: Voltron Lover's Dictionary: Shiro x Pidge [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Reunion, a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepidge/pseuds/keylimepidge
Summary: He didn’t expect to live, and he didn’t expect to see her again."Katie?"





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinNovelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinNovelist/gifts).



> Part 4 of a collection of Shidge Fics written for my Lover's Dictionary follower celebration on Tumblr!
> 
> Unless otherwise noted, individual entries are not connected to one another.  
> ...  
> 'Serendipity' requested by atimelordswife (babe ilu respond to my discord message so I can give this to you properly)

**Serendipity, _noun  
1\. the faculty or phenomenon of finding valuable or agreeable things not sought for_**

He didn’t expect to live, and he didn’t expect to see her again.

He’d tried to take years of memories of her and let them drift away like so many dandelion seeds caught in the wind. It would hurt less that way, he figured, when the Galra inevitably broke him.

“Katie?”

She’s slumped over the rickety wooden table in the cramped kitchen of Keith’s tiny shack. Her hair’s been cropped short and sticks up at odd angles, but her little groan as she stirs from sleep and lifts her head is unmistakable. Shiro didn’t expect to see her again, but here she is, eyes rimmed by dark circles and lips chapped and flaking and all of her closer than he ever thought she’d be again.

He takes a hesitant step towards her. “How did you get here?” 

Her mouth quirks up into a wry smile. The impulse to pinch himself to prove he’s awake is a hard one to fight. If he is dreaming, he’d rather stay that way.

“By hoverbike, if I’m recalling correctly.”

Three steps forward is all he gets before his knees buckle; the wooden floor bites back, but not an ounce of him cares. She’s reaching out to him, running her fingers through his hair and murmuring his name with the same sort of awe and disbelief he first felt when he saw her again. He leans into her touch and lets her cradle his head in her lap. 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he whispers. 

“I can’t believe _you’re_ here,” she whispers back. 

There’s so much to say that he can’t say anything at all. Instead, Shiro relearns the feeling of her fingers, memorizing each gentle stroke against his skin. She leans forward and paints his cheek with her lips and with her tears. 

He knows at sun up their lives will change again. But up until now, the universe has done nothing but take from him - so for this moment, he’ll take back. Take back his life, and take back her.

**Author's Note:**

> lets talk ships keylimepidge.tumblr.com


End file.
